Rooftop Heroes
by Voidhunter
Summary: When crime rises within Starling city, and following the events of the artificial earthquake, it attracts the attention of Matt Murdock, more specifically, Daredevil. Daredevil quickly decides that the crime needs to be stopped before more lives are lost, but the city's current vigilante might not be too fond of a man in a devil suit.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first shot at a Superhero crossover, I'm not gonna involve very many characters from their direct shows, to avoid as many spoilers as possible. Murdock will have gotten his suit, and Arrow will have decided to no longer kill his enemies. That's all that will really matter in terms of time lines. (For all of those who are waiting for me to finish my other story…I'm really sorry! It may be a while).

* * *

It was a dark night, a thick layer of clouds covering the night sky, followed by a mist that dimmed the city lights. Oliver Queen, Vigilante of Starling city, crouched upon a steel beam inside a warehouse. He was currently watching the Triads recruiting new members. It was a simple process, if you could follow orders and shoot properly, they'd accept you for training. Training was a much harder obstacle for the recruits however, and not many made it past the first few weeks. A new recruit stepped forward, was given a pistol, and told to shoot the target. A round metal plate popped up with a spray-painted bulls-eye. The recruit quickly fired three rounds, all hitting dead center.

"Very good. Name?"

"John Diggles, sir."

And with that, Oliver smiled, they were going to take Dig straight to the training grounds, which was where their current target was. The night was a success.

*Hell's kitchen, NY*

"Listen Foggy", Matt Murdock said, leaning close to his friend and Co-worker, Foggy. "I know I don't live there, and it doesn't have anything to do with me, but hundreds of people died from that artificial earthquake. Hundreds."

Foggy backed away, anger shooting through him. "Yeah, I know, you keep bringing that up. What are you gonna do, Matt? Beat up some gangbangers, and suddenly all those lives lost are better? You don't even know what you're going to do when you get there!"

"I can't stop what's happened, but maybe I can stop the people who did it!" Matt retorted.

"They've already got their own vigilante!" Foggy insisted, "Just like you!"

"He KILLS people! Haven't you read anything in the past year? This Hood guy has been killing the rich everywhere he goes! And now hes back. I can at least go and stop him from murdering more people."

Foggy stared at his friend silently, before slamming his fist on the table, knowing he couldn't change Matt's mind. "And you don't think people will question the Devil of hell's kitchen just appearing in the same town you went to, on vacation?"

"They wont know I'm gone, and the people of Starling city wont know that Daredevil is there. They wont see him." Matt responded, his calm-because-I'm-a-lawyer voice coming through.

"And what about Karen?"

"Just tell her I'm with a friend or something."

Foggy gave him a bone chilling glare. "It's bad enough you lie to her about everything as it is, now you want ME to lie to her? No. I'm not doing it." He then turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.  
Matt sighed and reached for his phone, dialing the number of one of his clients.

"Hey Alex, it's Murdock. Are you still flying that cargo plane to Star city? Have room for one more?"

**Starling city**

"That's another training facility down" Felicity commented, as Dig stitched up a wound on Oliver's arm.

"Yeah, lets hope the number of trained thugs goes down with it." Oliver replied.

"Is it just me, or are more and more popping up?" Dig asked.

"And the police force have nothing to throw at them, so it's up to you to bring them down." Felicity added.

"Us." Oliver corrected. "We work as a team, I couldn't do this if it weren't for you guys."

The room seemed to light up a bit, those words raising the mood, but naturally, something had to ruin it.

"Uh Oliver…I know you just got back, but there's a cargo plane incoming with med supplies from New York….expensive kind. I don't know if it's worth watching over, but-" Felicity was cut off by Oliver hopping up and putting his suit on.

"Yeah, I'll go check it out. It's getting late though, you guys can call it a day."

His suggestion was met with a "Yeah right" look from the both of them.

"Or…not I guess." He mumbled and grabbed his bow.

**At the Starling city airstrip, Oliver's POV**  
I arrived at the airstrip just as the plane had touched down. It was an older looking model, from the late 80s or early 90s. It had a basic paint with no emblems, meaning the pilot wasn't working for a company, but a freelance flier. Which was good, and bad. The good side was that there wouldn't be armed security to shoot him from inside the plane. The bad side was that there wouldn't be armed security to help him defend the plane.  
The plane taxied over to the warehouse, there was a few workers there to help unload the supplies. He squinted and after closer inspection, the workers didn't look right, something just seemed….off.

"Felicity, can you access the warehouse cameras?" I asked as I crept closer, about 500 yards away.

"Yeah, looking now…Ah, got it. All of them are wearing masks….that's not normal, is it?" Felicity replied. Dammit, I began to sprint towards the warehouse, regretting my decision to not park my bike closer.

"Oh, two people just walked out of the plane…I think it's a pilot and….a blind guy?" Felicity said.  
Oh that's just great. What could be better than a handicapped man in a dangerous robbery? I ran even faster, 300 yards…200 yards… One of the 'workers' pulled out a gun on the pilot. The pilot, from what I could tell, had to be in his late forties or so, but was in pretty good shape, and thus didn't want to go down without a fight. He smacked the gun to the side, and went in for a hook to the man's jaw, but the 'worker' saw it coming, and ducked underneath, retaliating with a solid strike to the gut. One of the other workers pulled a pistol out. I stopped, about a football field length away, and notched an arrow, without a moment's hesitation, released. The arrow flew perfectly, right as the worker was about to pull the trigger, the arrow hit his arm, severing his tendon and preventing him from being able to do…well, anything with his hand.  
He let out a scream, and his crew went on high alert looking for their attacker. The pilot grabbed the blind man's arm and lead him around the plane, in an attempt to lead him to safety. The attackers noticed me and began firing, I ran towards the nearest cover; which happened to be a forklift outside the warehouse, while letting a few arrows out towards the gang. Only one of three hit, probably because they had so much time to see it coming. I made sure not to target any vitals or main arteries that would kill them though at this distance it was much more risky. The bullets being shot stopped, as the men had to change their clips and find cover. Using the moment, I ran towards them, as fast as I possibly could, and made it to the entrance of the warehouse. I fired two arrows, both of them neutralizing threats non-lethally.

"I count three left" I said into my mic quietly.

"Four, there's one you didn't see."

A flurry of bullets sprayed the wall I was using as cover, the metal making the worse sound you could imagine. I waited for it to stop, and quickly glanced and fired two more. Both hit.  
"Alright, where are they hiding?" I asked. "Felicity?…..Hello?"

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and quickly fired. One more down.

"Felicity! Answer!" I demanded, still with no response. Alright, no problem, all me. I held my bow out around the corner for a second, expecting a trigger happy thug to think it was me and open fire, but nothing. I dived behind a create, scanning the area for any movement.

"Drop the bow!" A voice said from behind me, I turned slowly to see a man, strapped in a tactical vest, holding the pilot to gunpoint.  
"I set up a jammer, all your communications are off. Drop the bow, or I swear to god I'll blow his brains all over the god damn plane!". I had no choice, I lowered the bow slowly to the ground, my hand slowly reaching for where I keep my darts.

"Take it easy, he doesn't have to die" I said to the 'worker', just waiting for my opportunity, all I needed was for that gun to be pointing ANYWHERE else besides at the man's head. The worker stared me down, not budging for a second.

"I'm going to back away, and get in a car. And if you try shooting me, he dies too!" He said, slowly edging backwards.  
One of the wounded men inside the warehouse must have had his finger still on the trigger, because suddenly there was a gunshot, the worker immediately aimed his gun at me, as I threw the dart and rolled to the side.  
To my surprise, the blind man had a brick in his hand, and smacked the back of the worker's head the same moment I threw the dart. He collapsed, and the dart somehow missed the blindman who was standing right behind him. The pilot jumped back immediately, and kicked the gun away from the unconscious man's hand.

"You saved me!" The Pilot said to the blind man, looking at him in shock.

"I just got lucky, I think we should call the police though, Alex." Was all he said with a half smile.

The pilot, Alex, then looked at me. "Thank you, you saved our lives."  
Before I responded, I heard police sirens in the distance, and decided I should get going before they see me. I gave the two of them one last glance before leaving.

**Under the Queens club, Third Person POV**

Oliver entered the room and started putting his gear back where it belonged, not saying a word as he was deep in his thoughts.

"So….I lost signal, there must have been a jammer. What happened?" Felicity asked

"The blind guy knocked him out with a brick…" Oliver replied, furrowing his brow.

"I mean…that's unlikely, but not impossible if the guy was making a lot of noise…" Dig commented.

"Yeah it's plausible…." Oliver mumbled in return.

"But…? There's a but in there, isn't there?" Felicity said, giving him an odd look.

"Well….usually when in a tense situation, people are shaken, they're in shock….they sweat or they tremble…now maybe it's just because he couldn't see what was going on…but he was calm. Too calm. And his timing….he could have hit him any time with the brick, but he waited until the gun wasn't directly pointed at someone…almost like he knew."

"Are you saying the blind man isn't really blind?" Dig asked, lifting a brow.

"Maybe…I don't know…there's one more thing, he dodged my dart."

"You threw a dart at him?!"

"No, I threw a dart, and when the bad guy went down, he was directly in the way….and I didn't see it, I was rolling, but there's no reason that would have missed, unless he dodged it." Oliver finished.  
His partners both gave him a questioning stare. He glanced back and fourth and let out a sigh.

"Look, I know you don't believe me…just…tomorrow, can you find out who he is and any back story on him, Felicity?" He asked.

"Sure, maybe he's in a blind fight club." She replied sarcastically.  
He rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. It was a long night, they could all use some rest.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! (I searched it up because I was interested to see just how far an arrow could go...400+ yards...which is pretty badass. Also, makes his shot seem easy...ish!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rest-a-ton motel, 5 in the morning, Matt's POV**

After a very long night of being questioned by the police and looked over by a few nurses, I was finally released, and compensated by receiving a free weeks stay at this place, courtesy of the Police department. Alex was also given a room somewhere, though he was furious his plane had some bullet holes and wanted to walk some steam off. Currently I was holding one of the many arrows left at the crime scene; the police wouldn't miss it.  
From touching it I could feel the materials used inside of it, a type of carbon and steel, sharpened on a grind stone. This, being one of the arrows that had missed, had a slight roughage on one edge where it had hit the pavement. I memorized the smell of it, although not strong, I might be able to locate others like it within a couple yards. The good news is I got a decent sense of the Arrow's face, as hood's only stop sight…and not very well at that. A knock on the door jolted me out of my thoughts, I quickly hide the arrow under my jacket and went for the door. Naturally I had to pretend to stumble, just for the show of it. I listened through the door, It was one of the service maids, with no cleaning supplies. Immediate red flag. Although she also had a calm heart, and a relaxed posture, not usually something killers could pull off.  
I turned the handle and smiled, making sure to face about 6 degrees off of her center line; again, for show.

"Uh, hello?" I said

"Uh, hi, it's room service…um…there's a Queen here to see you, he's in the lobby."

"Who?"

"He's all over the news if you haven't seen- I mean, heard, the CEO of Quee-" She drifted off when she noticed my expression not changing. Honestly I had never heard of him, guess that's what happens when you live several time zones away and don't read the paper.

"Ah, thank you" I said, smiling again, "Tell it would be fine for him to come up to my room if he wanted to speak."  
She nodded, and paused. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks when she remembered that I couldn't see the nod, and so she quickly turned and rushed away from the awkward situation. That was about the best I got in terms of entertainment. I shut the door and decided to make some coffee, still wondering who this Oliver Queen was.

**Arrow's headquarters, one hour earlier. Third person POV**

"Morning Felicity, you're here early." Oliver commented, setting his brief case of work papers on a table for later.

"Yeah well, when you watch the last episode of your favorite show and have nothing else to do, you get bored." She replied, slowly spinning in her chair.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." He grinned at her while propping his leg up on the wall. It was routine to stretch before working out.

"Oh, so I found some info on the blind guy. Matthew Murdock, graduated as a lawyer. Wasn't born blind, he was involved in a car accident at an early age and got a chemical in his eye. Father died of a mugging a bit later, and so he was raised as an orphan."

"So nothing suspicious?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, he's in a cult that's also a fight club." She replied dryly, "No, he's just a blind guy that came here on vacation." Oliver switched legs and rotated his wrists.

"Really? Why would someone come visit Starling city? Maybe he's a fan of club hopping."

"I think you don't want to trust this guy, and you're looking for a reason to be suspicious of him" She countered.

"No…there's gotta be _something,_ I can just…feel it." He paused for a couple seconds, "What did his parents do?"

"His mom left to become a catholic nun…and his father..was a boxer."

"A boxer?"

"Yup", her hands fluttered across the keyboard "Battlin' Jack. Never won much, looks to me like he was paid extra to lose. His opponents say he fought with the devil inside him. Sounds pretty tough."

"Wait, that flight was from Hell's Kitchen, right?" He asked, stretching his shoulders.

"Yeah, Murdock was born there, and actually lives there now." She replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but there's a vigilante there, right?" He asked again.

"Yeah, the most famous is…..the Devil of Hell's Kitchen…Daredevil." She trailed off.  
He grinned, his suspicion having a lot more weight than before.

"I think I'm gonna pay him a visit" He said, walking towards the door.

"As Oliver, or as Arrow?"

"Depends who opens that door, Murdock or the Devil."

**Rest-a-ton hotel, Present time, Third person POV**

The smell of coffee wafted through the door, Oliver exhaled before knocking, attempting to be as relaxed as possible. Dig was in the Lobby in case he needed backup, unlikely as it was. There was the sound of a tapping coming from within the room; a walking cane. The door opened, Matt Murdock was very tense, recognizing him as the vigilante before he even knocked on the door. There was a moments pause as Matt regained his composure, and then gave his classic friendly smile.

"Hello?" Matt greeted

"Ahem", Oliver cleared his throat. Matt could sense his muscles tense in anticipation. For what, he wasn't sure. "I'm Oliver Queen, I heard you were involved in an attack last night? I just wanted to check in and see if everybody was alright."  
Oliver knew he was going to need a better excuse than that, but he hadn't actually prepared for one.

"Oh, yes, . Please, come in" Matt said, gesturing him towards the table. "I'm Matthew Murdock, please just call me Matt." Oliver sat down and glanced around, scanning the area for anything suspicious.

"Coffee?" Matt offered, keeping his hand on the counter as he walked towards the fresh pot.

"Uh no thanks, I'm alright. So, could you tell me what happened?" Oliver said, trying to buy time from the inevitable awkwardness.

"Are you with the police, ?"

"Er, no, sorry, My city needs medical supplies, and I was just trying to get an understanding on whats going on." Oliver replied, though Matt could tell it was a lie without his senses.

 _"I'm scanning the room now for any weapons using the sonar in your watch….you're really suspicious of this guy, aren't you?"_ Felicity said through the headset. Unknown to the two of them, Matt could hear her just as well as Oliver could.

"Ah, I see. Well, the vigilante showed up and shot the guys who were trying to rob us, I'm sure the news covered it." Matt replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee and making his way towards the table.

 _"Uh Oliver, he has one of your arrows. On the couch."_ Felicity cut in.  
Before Oliver could say another word, Matt heard a distant 'click' noise.

"Are you really blind, Matt?" Oliver asked, an edge in his voice  
Matt put his hand up to silence him, which Oliver took as a rude gesture.

"Hey, I asked a question and I would appreciate if-"

"Just shut up for a second!" Matt said, straining to hear the sound again.

"Look," Oliver said, his temper rising, "I know yo-"  
Matt could hear the all too familiar sound of a ammunition belt being locked into place, from the building across. Without hesitation he tackled Oliver to the floor, just as the window shattered into pieces, bullets tearing the room apart.  
They both kept as low as possible until the barrage was over. Oliver looked around the room, it was completely covered in holes, drywall and chucks of wood lay everywhere.

 _"I'm in pursuit of the shooter!"_ Dig said over the headset, _"Your suit and bow are in a brief case on the counter in the lobby!"_

"Go, get your suit," Matt said, jumping up and heading for his suitcase that held his own suit. "I'll meet you out there." Oliver nodded and dashed towards the lobby.

**Outside**

Arrow was currently on top of a near by building's roof, it was about five stories tall and gave him a decent look at the streets. He was watching for any movement, though feared the man could have escaped in his comfortable getaway time.

"Felicity, Dig, anything on your ends?" He asked, receiving a 'no' from the both of them. He looked around once more, and in the distance he saw a man on the roof of a building.

"I may have found him, looks like he's about 500yards south of my position." He said, before firing a grappling arrow and swinging towards the man. As he got closer, he could see he was clearly not dressed as a tourist. Tactical equipment covered him, and he was just standing in the middle of the roof, waiting. Arrow landed on the edge of the building, staying cautious for any traps or quick movements.

" **Good to see you came, Arrow"** The man said, an electronic voice modifier making him unrecognizable, **"We haven't met before."** He lifted his arm and tapped an electronic screen built in.

"What are you doing?" Arrow said while notching an arrow and pulling it back, aiming it directly at the man. "Who are you?"

 **"You can call me Aries. You have been disturbing my employer for too long. I was paid to get your attention elsewhere. Now you have two choices, Arrow. You can either save this building from my drones, or you can try and stop me from setting the bomb off inside of your precious club in 5 minutes."** Aries raised a device with a large red button (Stereotypical, amIright?) to emphasize his threat.

 _"I'm running a scan to see how many people live in this building. It's four stories tall and has 6 apartment each floor. You're looking at a minimum of twenty-four, but I'd guess forty to sixty"_ Felicity said over the radio.  
Oliver began firing arrows, Aries simply smacked them to the side. He was fast, faster than Oliver expected for sure.

" **Each second you spend fighting me, the more people are going to get hurt below us"** He taunted, his thumb still above the red button.

" _Oliver get off the roof top, I'm going to throw a stun grenade, it should make him drop the button"_ Dig said over the headset. Oliver fired off a few more arrows, then jumped off backwards, shooting a grappling arrow into the edge and swinging in through the third floor window. The glass shattered into the room, Arrow glanced around. He was in the hallway between the apartments.  
Screaming could be heard from inside the nearest on the right. He kicked the door on the handle, it rushed open. Inside he saw a flying saucer-shape drone, with a rotating gun on the bottom. It opened fire on him immediately, he jumped and rolled, coming up underneath it with an arrow. He stabbed up as far as he could, and then dived behind a chair. The arrow exploded, destroying the drone in the process.

"Dig you're going to need a big gun to take out these things, I need to get up there and stop him"

 _"Worry about the drones, There's a guy fighting him up there right now. I think it's Matt. I'll start working my way up the building."_ Dig replied.  
Arrow grinned, this might just work.

* * *

In case you guys can't tell, I'm a bit of a nerd for Matt's powers. Anyways, let me know what you think! Any suggestions or criticism is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever stood under a roller coaster? Even though it's not making contact with you, the way it sounds and the jarring effect it has, shaking the world around you…that was what it felt like fighting Aries. Even though Aries was a larger body size, his strikes were extremely fast. He did leave himself open occasionally, Matt could tell he wasn't used to fighting against a full on martial artist, perhaps more of a boxing style. Matt had never realized just how tall Aries was until he stood infront of him in his Daredevil suit. Aries had at least a foot on him, and the body build to match it.  
Aries brought his arm down in a crushing motion, Matt sidestepped and snapped a jab into the computer pad on his arm. The entire device was coated in a protective fiberglass, but the impact still caused it to crack. Matt then instinctively ducked in anticipation of the oncoming roundhouse from his opponents other hand.  
Matt then stomped down, his boot hitting where Aries's calf met his knee. Aries dropped, to one knee, and without losing momentum, he pushed off to the side, ramming both Matt and himself to the ground. He quickly pinned Matt and drew his fist back, only to slam it down.

**Oliver's POV**

Arrow ran and dived, spinning to land on his back while firing an arrow upwards.

"Another one down" He said, glancing around the room before heading towards the next.

"You could have totally done the "another one bites the dust" thin-"

"Felicity!"

"Sorry," She apologized, "not an appropriate time.".  
Oliver kicked open a locked door, only to see a family hiding behind a knocked over table, the father shakily holding a pistol. Arrow left the room and went back to the hallway. Another drone was dead head, and seemed to just be staring at him. He aimed and fired, the drone still doing nothing, was hit and fell immediately.

"I think the drones might be disabled." Oliver said, and Dig quickly agreed over the com. Oliver then made his was towards the stairs, hoping Matt was able to handle himself.

*Flashback, Matt's POV**

"Come on, Matty. Get off your ass." Stick said disapprovingly, his knee on the young boy's chest.  
Matt immediately tried to punch him in the groin, but Stick simply swatted his hand to the side.

"If your opponent is pinning you, they won't be sitting here doing nothing. You wont have time to punch or kick them. So get off your ass." Stick said sternly. Matt struggled, tried to push Stick off or slide out, but to no use.

"I…can't." Matt said, struggling to breathe.

"Exactly. Once you're in this position, you cannot get out until your opponent makes a mistake. The key is to roll and use their momentum against them so you don't get pinned." Stick explained, letting off of his apprentice.

"But what do you do…if you do get pinned?" Matt asked.

"You get hit. Hopefully you don't get knocked unconscious." Stick said flatly.

"So you lose?"

"See when you're pinned, chances are they're going to either strangle you or hit you. Strangling aligns the joints in their arms in a way you could break them. Hitting, on the other hand….well, their fist is just gonna keep coming down. Only way you can stop them, is if you stop it from going up."

**Present, third person POV**

Bells were ringing inside Matt's head. Aries had a LOT of power, and a direct hit to Matt's face did not do well for him. Another one and he would more than likely be out. He turned and bit Aries's thumb as hard as he could. He knew it was a desperate move, but another strike like that and he was done for. Aries screamed out, yanking to get his hand free, but the more he did the worse it hurt. Finally Matt caught his chance and let go, Aries threw himself off balance, and Matt took advantage of it. He pushed him to the side, and quickly spun on the ground, his foot coming around and making direct contact with Aries's face. Matt got up and in his rage, full on field-goal kicked Aries. The man collapsed unconscious. Matt spat out blood; and not his own, before walking over and stomping on his arm, breaking the device controlling the drones.  
Matt could sense Oliver making his way towards the top. The police would be coming any minute, he started scanning the area for all the places he could go. Starling city wasn't something he was familiar with, like Hell's Kitchen.

"D, let's get a move on it. Can you zip line?" Arrow asked, while pulling back his bow and firing an arrow with a rope attached. Then, without waiting for a reply, hooked his bow on and slide down. Matt used one of his batons to slide down after him, below he could sense police cars just arriving at the scene.

"Where's your friend, Dig?" Matt asked when they landed on the ground.

"He got away when I came upstairs. My bike is this way, we'll head back to my place. And then we'll have a long talk" Oliver replied, jogging along the alley way towards his bike.

"I'm assuming you don't have much driving experience, otherwise I'd let you." Oliver said while smirking, climbing onto his bike and waiting for Matt to follow.

"People can't know I'm here or they could connect it to me, back in Hell's kitchen" Matt said, hesitating to climb on. Oliver looked around the alley way and laughed, pointing to a smaller cardboard box.

"There's a lot of guys running around in leather, as long as they don't see the horns they wont know it's you." Oliver said, still smirking at Matt.

"Oh you…can not…be serious…." Matt's shoulders slumped ever so slightly.  
He put the box over his head, and climbed on the bike, and thus beginning the comical drive to the club.

" _Just wanna let you know, I took a picture with one of the traffic cams. That's definitely going on my office wall"_ Felicity practically giggled over the radio.

When they arrived to the club, they could hear the music still beating from inside. Felicity met them outside in the alley way, with a bag of clothes for both of them to change into, including red sunglasses and and cane for Matt. They quickly changed out of their vigilante clothes and into their more regular ones. Then they proceeded into the club.

"Ollie?" Thea's voice stopped them from making their way into the basement.

"Oh, hey Thea. How's it going?" Oliver said, with a friendly smile.

"It's packed tonight…who's this?" She asked, gesturing towards Matt. Matt smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Matthew Murdock. And you are?" He asked, she hesitantly reached out to shake his hand.

"Thea Queen" She shot Oliver a questioning look along the lines of 'Why do you have a blind guy in my club'.

"Matt was just a buddy from College, we were gonna go catch up." Oliver answered smoothly, Matt could barely hear the fluctuation in his heart beat, it would be enough to fool a polygraph.

"Alright, let me know if you guys need anything" Thea said with a smile, and then rushed off to go help customers. Matt turned to Oliver with a frown.

"Lying seems pretty easy to you" He mumbled.

"I'm sure you've had to lie to those who are close to you as well, Matt." Oliver returned, making his way towards the basement entrance, with Matt following behind. 


End file.
